Teacher x Student
by moeruhoshi
Summary: The best time for messing around is after school.


**Sweaaaaar that im working on some of my WIPs, my laptop screen got wrecked by my little sister recently so i haven't been able to write on it ;-;**

**slow going, but my objective is the next and final Walk in the Woods!**

* * *

She was a teacher. Smart, strict, but not too strict and incredibly hot.

And he was a student. Idiotic, a loud mouth, the class clown, and incredibly hot.

She taught English and Creative Writing, a class most seniors took to score an easy A and have a class to just hang out in their last year together.

Miss. Heartfilia was alright with that, of course. She didn't mind helping students along as long as they completed every assignment with mild enthusiasm. It was a great way to channel any last minute stress as well.

While her class was kind and a tad rowdy, it was only because one boy made it so with his smile and his laugh; the whole school knew it well.

"I swear, Natsu," The teacher sighed as she stared at him from her desk at the front of the room. "I don't like giving you detentions, you really need to control yourself during class."

"What was I supposed to do? Just let Gray talk about my poems that way? Jerk deserved it…" He grumbled, hissing as he pressed an ice pack closer to his cheek.

"It's my job to punish him for things like that, fighting is never the answer." She scolded him more but found it slightly hard to stay even remotely mad when his pout was so cute.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll remember that next time," He sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"Apology accepted," She giggled and he split a small grin, eyes turning back on the short assignment she had him complete in addition to staying behind.

"I'm done," He announced as he stood in front of her desk, handing her the paper he'd been writing for the last half-hour.

"Lesson learned?" She asked and he nodded with a chuckle. "Alright, then. You're free to go,"

And he would have. Just five steps and out the door, it wasn't hard to leave. But at four steps, he couldn't help but reach out and lock them both in. The shades were already drawn, and he felt like his heart could be heard as he stood still, slowly turning back around.

"Natsu?" Her voice feigned worry as she stood up, loose hair swiping against her shoulders and chest moving shallowly as his did.

"I know we said we'd stop," He swallowed thickly and approached her desk again, walking around it to meet her. "But I...I don't want to. Please, Luce…one more time?"

"Even if you say that," It felt as though their hot breaths and short pants began filling up the room with humidity. "I'm sure it won't be,"

He licked his lips and a purr rumbled through his chest, watching as the teacher lifted onto and slowly backed up on the surface of her desk. The pencil skirt she wore clung to her body and splayed her full assets on the solid wood, one's the student ached to fill his hands with. She began to unbutton her shirt, Natsu watching in painful anticipation as she revealed the red lace brassiere she wore.

"I wore it for you," She practically moaned, loosening the zipper on her side as well. His shaky fingers helped pull off the tight material, drooling at the sight of his teacher in such naughty lingerie. Just. For. Him.

"But you were the one, w…who said we had to stop," He couldn't peel his eyes away as she spread her legs apart. How was she so much hotter when she kept her heels on?

"You always stare down my shirt when I lean down in front of you," Very true, but who didn't? "Can't I tease you? And I already knew I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you,"

"What a perv," He snickered, but he really liked that about her. She drew him forward with a curled finger, temperature rising to peaked levels as they finally met in the steaming embrace they both craved.

"Fuck," He breathed as they kissed, hands desperate as they held her cheeks, swallowing every passionate kiss. "Your lips are so fucking soft,"

She'd only mewl in response; Natsu was a talker. He said everything about her he loved as he went along, ingraining the memory of his voice into her mind at the mild touch of her any part.

From the rapid connection of their lips, next would come tongues. Swapping spit never failed to mega fuel the boy already high on adrenaline and the taste of her skin. It pushed him to crave her every essence and flavor, to pull out every sound and deceleration she could make.

Every time he caught sight of the string of saliva between them, he caught it between his teeth along with her bottom lip, and the cycle would start over.

Her neck did she ever love it when he bit her neck. He felt the strength of her raging pulse underneath his lips as his kisses moved along her collarbone.

"You're so excited, huh? I knew you missed me, I missed you too, Luce. Please don't tell me to stay away," He groaned against the column of her neck, searing light and cruel pecks into her skin. She'd have to wear turtlenecks for the next couple of days after this. "It's so hot when I see you with my hickeys, looks like I marked you, huh? Like your mine, so fucking sexy."

She was a little narcissistic when it came to her breasts. They were big, no doubt, and could allure the gaze of any healthy man. She didn't like the random or salacious looks she was given, but when he stared at her…did it ever almost push her over the edge.

There was a bit of awe and excitement, and then his predatorial gaze. Her lusted and hazy gaze would meet him as he fell to his knees, almost begging to see their cage disappear.

Slowly and carefully, off it would come. Straps sliding down her arms, cups slightly lowered as she pulled out of the holes. Then, she reached around to unclasp the back, watching his puppy dog eyes light up.

"Go on," He'd say as he smothered against her breasts. "Moan for me, Lucy. You always taste so good here, your nipples are so cute, y'know? Always so tight when I lick 'em too, I'll never get enough."

"B…Bite me," She couldn't resist the want to feel his teeth sink in where they could really do their damage. Leave lasting marks that she could trace, ones that when she looked into the mirror at home, she could remember just how dirty they were. Or how he felt inside of her, or how he toyed so wonderfully with her body, that the fingers currently slipped between her legs were no match for his love.

"Mm, yeah," He'd do anything she asked, especially when he knew it would get her to toss her head back like that, her back arching and pressing herself closer to him.

"Have you touched yourself since we last did it? You're so wet," He felt kind of proud as she shook her head. Weren't they so perfect together? He was lucky it was only two more months until graduation, then they could do this stuff in her home, on her couch, in her bed. He couldn't wait to wake up to her in his arms.

"Wanna cum? Huh? Should I eat you out now or just make you clamp down on my dick?" He teased as he pushed her panties aside and spread her lower lips, admiring the clear flow of her sex fluid.

"Please~ I miss your mouth down there," She'd say with a dramatic lick of her lip as one leg fell onto his shoulder, fingers making their way through his hair to gain a solid grip on his head.

"You got it, Luce," His dick twitched like crazy in his pants as his tongue caught her rich flavor, the younger boy immediate to dive for as much as he could at a time.

He looked up at her as his tongue lapped viciously, stirring every nook and cranny with his pink appendage, watching as the teacher moved to massage her own breasts.

"Right there…oh yeah…! Natsu…! Yes! Ngh…you, just…yeah…!" Her moans were like music to his ears as he felt her up in all the right places. She soon came into his palm as his three fingers felt around inside of her while his tongue did all the last minute stimulations to her tightly wound clit.

Their kiss, when he rose from his knees, tasted so dirty, they loved it.

"Mm, suppose we have to take care of this now," She hummed in his ear, her hand falling to slide against the stiff peak in his pants.

Natsu gulped and nodded as she took the initiative with his body, never prepared to face her fierce and dominating gaze. She could get him to do anything if she always looked at him like that.

"Think you can cum twice today?" Lucy giggled at his rapid nod, switching places with him as she pushed him against her desk.

She swallowed his tongue as she undid his shirt buttons, stealing his breath as her hands caressed his tan chest.

"You're starin' too much, Lucy," The tips of his ears became red as she admired his toned and athletic form, much too eager to rip into this good looking lad.

"It's okay, isn't it? I'd much rather be able to leave marks than looks," She sighed, twirling a finger around his own taut nipple as she rested against the opposite shoulder.

"Like where?" He braved the question, becoming more turned on at the sound of her hypotheticals.

"On your neck, for starters. Like you, I want to be able to bite your most sensitive place. And then your chest, all over these defined pecs. So when people see how swollen my marks are, they know how serious I am about you. And right here along your," Her fingers danced along his v-line, giggles sharp as he shuddered. "So people know that I take it from you, like a good little girl,"

"Fuck, Lucy…" He whined, pants hot and missing her lips as she dodged his advance, the toes of her shoes clicking against the floor as she kneeled and began undoing his belt. Her movements were quick and soon he was freed, boner springing forward as he hissed at the feeling of cool air gracing his skin.

She wasted no time, already hungry for his moans and the strong flavor he created.

"Oh god…fucking hell…you're so good at that, Luce, just like that, slide it…yeah…mmm…oh yeah…" Her tongue held his length as she glided along the shaft, swallowing every inch, over and over. Her eyes caught his and his fingers found purchase in her hair, mildly controlling her movements as his climax neared. Hand gripping his base, she worked him with both and swallowed as he writhed, sperm hitting the back of her throat hotly at his ejaculation.

The student panted, catching his breath as she rose and peppered his tired cheeks with small pecks.

"Sure you can handle another round?"

"Don't underestimate me, Luce. No way am I quitting now," He grinned in his tired state, whisking her around and listening to the squeak of her heels on the tile floor.

Natsu reached into the draw the school kept stocked with condoms for student safety and quickly slipped it on.

"I don't want to make too much noise," Lucy said and pushed past him, walking towards the whiteboard before leaning against it, bottom jutted out towards him. "Do me like this?"

"Hell yeah, do you even have to ask?" He groaned and took in the sexy sight before approaching her, finally slipping off her panties and admired the returned moisture.

"Sucking me off must've made you really hot," He panted, pushing his way between her tight folds. "Not to mention you're practically boiling in here. Gosh, everything about you is ten times sexier when I'm makin' you like this."

"Roughly, do it…rough!" He was one step ahead of her, didn't she know by now he knew how she liked it? Fast and hard, with a little light spanking.

"God…you're so tight…fuck…! Geez, Luce, you fit me like a fucking glove…"

He turned her around and picked her up, the muscles weren't just for show, after all. She bounced in his arms, thighs filling his hands, and his eyes full of her as she moaned his name.

"Right there, Natsu, right…there…!" He pounded into her creamy center, head buried in the crook of her neck as he nipped at her skin, licking up her sweat and toying with her earlobe.

"Right there? Oh, I'll give it to ya, baby. C'mon, cum with me, dirty girl," His breath was shallow and his movements harsher as she was pinned to the wall, nails wishing they could scratch at his back as he held her.

Her climax landed and hit her in waves, the tightening of her pussy around him enough to force his own into the thin latex.

"I love you, Natsu," Lucy smiled as she gave him one last goodbye after the two redressed and cleaned up. "But we really should wait until you graduate before we do this again."

"Sure, sure. I love ya too, Luce. See you tomorrow," He grinned back and lightly kissed her lips before turning to make his leave, halfway down the hall until he heard her shriek.

"My panties! Natsu!"


End file.
